


vividly

by himnonu



Series: hyunsung for softies [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fourth Wall, HYUNSUNG, M/M, hyunjin is a fictional character, hyunjin x jisung, jisung loves writing, more angst than fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himnonu/pseuds/himnonu
Summary: The moment Jisung put his name in his own story was the moment he chose to escape reality. And the only way out was to live his story till its end. However, that required some tough goodbye's to his fictional boyfriend, Hyunjin.





	vividly

**Author's Note:**

> warning: kinda sad tbh,,,
> 
> i hope you enjoy it anyway ^^

Under the dimmed yellowish light of Jisung's desk lamp laid a brown-covered notebook. It was disguised as a typical school textbook with "History" scribbled on the first page, but beneath that page hid all of Jisung's imaginary worlds. This was probably the sixth story book he'd written in ever since five years ago—age eleven—when he had first been struck by the inspiration to create.

Once home from school, Jisung tossed his bag to the foot of his desk, retrieving his pencil case to continue writing. He saw that it was a little past seven in the evening and he had not started any homework. Though, that was none of his concern (as he would prefer to think) since he was too _busy_ with writing.

Jisung flipped through the pages until he'd reached his most recent draft, quickly skimming over the words to pinpoint exactly where he had left off. He hummed in thought, pondering the following events of the story for a solid five minutes until he decided to stop denying the fact that he had writer's block.

The teen turned the page over, preparing to start over. He brainstormed a few mediocre ideas before putting the pen down on the paper. He was aiming to create an imaginary life for himself, in which _he_ —the writer—will be the main character. Jisung started by inventing his love interest, _obviously_ , because he was lacking in the boyfriend department.

His dream lover. . . would be the epitome of beauty, the embodiment of tenderness, and the symbol of passion all at once. Jisung paused; indeed he thought that his head was far too high up the clouds, but he liked it there, so he made no changes to the character. He could not decide on a name yet as he wanted it to be perfect, leaving a blank space at the top of the page.

The boy pulled himself away from the book, rereading it from a slightly further distance. He hummed affirmatively before creating the secondary characters. Jisung grinned to himself all the while, completely oblivious to it. He was too distracted by excitement to notice how much time had passed since he first started writing, imminently drifting asleep at approximately quarter passed midnight.

—

"Hey Jisung. . . Jisung, wake up."

The said boy jolted up immediately, glancing left and right to find the source of that alluring voice. His eyes then returned to the desk that he had fallen asleep on, new words on the paper catching his attention. He definitely did not write that; he was certain! But before he could look into it any further, the masculine voice came back.

"Jisung!" It shouted. "Turn around already! I've been standing here for a while now."

The teenager did as he was told, spinning his chair around to meet. . . a certain someone who seemed to have been the epitome of beauty, the embodiment of tenderness, and. . .

The description fit too well.

"Aw. . . why are you glowering at me like that?" the tall and handsome boy asked, pouting slightly at Jisung before approaching him. The shorter rid the  
confused frown of his face, instead amazed by the teenager standing before him. "That's better," he said with the brightest smile that Jisung had ever seen. "Here, I got this for you— _er_ , us."

Jisung could not bring himself to reject the gift bag, looking inside and hesitantly taking its contents out. The unnamed boy had bought them matching hoodies to celebrate the start of their. . . relationship.

"Happy One Month!" he cheered, all smiles. "If that's even a thing. . ."

Jisung could only stare at the lighthearted boy, awed by his liveliness. He held one of the hoodies up in front of him, having a look at the front and back. In the top right corner were the words, "Only Hyunjin's," bolded in white lowercase.

 _Hyunjin_. So that was his name.

Jisung knew that he couldn't stare at the shirt forever in silence. He had to say something, but only two opposing options lingered in his mind. Either he confessed that Hyunjin was not a real person, or he played along until the time was right. The latter seemed to be the better decision.

Jisung bolted up, throwing his arms around his apparent boyfriend. He didn't like the idea of being close to a stranger, however, this boy did not feel unknown to him. Jisung was convinced that he was hugging the man of his dreams, but how was that even possible in the first place?

Stories are fiction; they don't just come to life unnoticed.

Hyunjin wrapped his arms around the shorter's waist, snuggling his face into the crook of his neck. Pulling away, Hyunjin teased, "No 'thank you' kiss?" His playful smirk took over his mesmerizing features, leaving the younger speechless.

Jisung was starting to doubt if being this close to Hyunjin was even safe for his frail heart. He did not let it get to him though. There was no way he could break character this early on in the story. And so Jisung smiled, closing his eyes and drawing his face closer to Hyunjin's, gently pecking his lips. He should have known that a fictional person's lips would feel so soft, because even just that peck was heavenly.

For a reason that Jisung did not know, Hyunjin went back to pouting when they pulled away. "You call that a kiss?" he whined, leaning in until their foreheads touched. A small smirk tugged at his lips as his eyes fluttered shut, tipping forwards to 'kiss him properly.'

Jisung wasn't sure if he could keep the act up. He had only met this guy less than five minutes ago and now he was expected to indulge in a make out session with him? He understood that in Hyunjin's mind, the pair had known each other for years or so, but that was not the case for Jisung. And it was causing him some major complications in his head.

 _Well._ Jisung thought. _I'll just have to suck it up and kiss the guy. There's no harm in doing so either. Why the hesitation?_

The young writer felt the character's lips latch onto his a little more desperately than before. He would have to admit; it took him by surprise, but it was not necessarily a bad thing either. Jisung knew that he had to question the possibility of _this_ —his story coming to life—even happening at some point, but how was he supposed to concentrate when Hyunjin was pushing him onto the bed so suggestively?

Jisung finally took notice of his heart pounding aggressively in his chest. If Hyunjin were to come any closer, he would most certainly hear the sound of his conflicted heart crying for help. _No breaking character._ He reminded himself, repeating it over and over again in his mind until it canceled out the beating of his heart.

Hyunjin cocked his head to the side, admiring his boyfriend for a short while (which felt like an eternity to the younger). "You okay? You look nervous," he asked, struggling to hold his needs back, especially in such a heated situation.

_Damn it. Have I been caught already?_

"Or. . . am I making you nervous?"

_Nevermind._

Jisung did make Hyunjin's character the slightest bit cocky to spice up the story a little. And he was thankful for that, otherwise he might have been discovered sooner than preferred.

Returning to the live events taking place at this very moment. . .

Hyunjin proceeded to nibble on Jisung's bottom lip, not-so discretely slipping his hand up the younger's loose shirt. Jisung had to stop Hyunjin's hand from going any higher as it might detect the pounding in his chest, which the latter would much rather not have happen. So he did the first thing that came to mind at that time. And thinking back to it, Jisung thought that he could have just bit down on Hyunjin's lip a little harder, or even stop his hand right then and there. But no, the first thing that came to his mind, was to quite literally flip them over.

Jisung pushed Hyunjin to the side, then straddling his hips which took the taller by great surprise. "Wow," Hyunjin gasped breathily, the sight of him laying under the shorter making Jisung go wild. "That's new." Hearing that made the younger shy away, lowering his head to hide his face (which did not particularly make sense since Hyunjin was directly beneath him). 

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. Keep going, Sung," Hyunjin teased while sitting up, Jisung still on his lap and still refusing to make eye contact with him. "I'm kidding. What's wrong? You're being weird today."

"It's nothing," the writer replied, reluctant to tell Hyunjin the truth. For a first, the chance that he would believe that he was fictional character was rather low. And second, once he'd be convinced that he was not real, how depressed would he be to find out that the sole reason for his existence was to love Jisung eternally? "I'm just having an off day," was the writer's excuse, which was partially true.

"Writer's block?"

Jisung's eyes lit up. He had not written anything about his love for writing stories yet, so how did Hyunjin figure that much out?

"Y-yeah. . . how'd you know?"

Hyunjin smiled smugly. "You're my best friend and boyfriend. How wouldn't I know?" he replied, placing his lips on Jisung's jaw and pecking him there.

Jisung tried to disregard the taller's lips that were touching his jaw and down to his neck. He tried to pull away. "You sure are touchy today," Jisung commented, trying not to sound cold nor offensive.

Hyunjin pouted, carefully helping Jisung off of him. "Of course I am," he said with a yawn. "It's half passed midnight and I specifically stayed up to celebrate our first month together despite all the modeling jobs I had today," he whined, shamelessly reminding Jisung how attractive he was with that last part. "I think I have a pretty good reason to be needy."

Jisung playfully scoffed at his claims. "Sure, whatever you say, handsome."

Hyunjin raised a keen brow. " _Handsome_ , huh? That's a first."

"What?"

"Mm. . . nothing!" The character's lips curved into a sly smirk. "You've just always been too shy to call me pet names. . . I like this."

Jisung felt his blood run to his cheeks, heart thundering like a storm. Hyunjin hopped on the bed, slipping under the covers and basking in the warthm it was providing him. He patted the empty space next to him, prompting Jisung to come and cuddle with him.

"One moment," Jisung said nonchalantly, flipping through the pages of his book hastily. And just as he had expected, the plot had continued on its own. However, that was not the thing to throw him off. He didn't like that the words were writing themselves down, leaving Jisung under zero control of his own story.

The teen slammed the book shut—but not too loudly as to not catch Hyunjin's attention. He changed out of the clothes from the real world to some new ones, lazily dragging his legs up the bed to roll into his boyfriend's arms.

This was all new to him, and he ought to get used to it at some point, because Jisung had no idea if he would wake up the next day and everything would go back to normal. He was getting anxious; what if he was trapped in this fictional world?

He shook his head, subconsciously burying his face into Hyunjin's chest further. Jisung felt the latter move, creating distance between them to talk.

"You don't look okay. What's wrong?" he asked softly, running his hands through Jisung's brown hair.

The younger dismissed it. "It's nothing," he said. "I'll tell you another time."

Hyunjin hummed understandingly, kissing Jisung's forehead in hopes of comforting him even the slightest bit. "You'd better sleep then. . . goodnight."

—

Jisung observed the sky. It was so unrealistically clear, and far too blue to be true. . . Which, in this case, it wasn't, since this _was_ was one. Because today was supposed to be a relaxed day for him and Hyunjin to hang out, he chose to dismiss the oddity. Otherwise, he would have probably crushed his brain whilst trying to find an explanation to the existence of this world.

At the ice cream stall, Jisung was about to order two cones for each until Hyunjin butted in and said that one would be enough. The writer glared at him. "I'm hungry, you know," JIsung told him, pretending to be irritated.

"Well I'm not, so I figured we could share."

And he winked playfully.

 _I don't remember making you this much of a charmer._ Jisung thought, internally snickering at Hyunjin for being oh so irresistible.

"Anyway!" the shorter suddenly exclaimed to cover up his embarrassment. "Let's go back before I turn into Korean barbeque 'cause it I insanely hot today."

Hyunjin chuckled at him, keeping his eyes on him all the way back to their place. In this world, the pair were young adults, living together in Jisung's old house. Hyunjin was a model, and the latter was a best-selling author, known for his lack of identity—but Jisung himself was not aware of that since he had only arrived on this foreign land yesterday.

Back at home, the pair stayed in and began watching a k-drama that they would end up being heavily immersed in. The couple would share a kiss whenever the characters from the show did, they would hold each other tight during the heavier parts of the drama, and they basically cuddled throughout the episodes.

Eventually, nighttime fell and Hyunjin accidentally fell asleep on the couch. Jisung took this opportunity to check on his book that had been acting up lately, quietly pulling himself out of the older's hold and sneaking into their bedroom.

Jisung touched the brown cover of his notebook, turning the pages over with much curiosity. More words magically appeared overnight, narrating everything that had happened and everything that was happening at this moment.

And everything that would happen.

The teen furrowed his brows. "No, no, no," he repeated aloud, flipping the page over to follow the words. Jisung tried to overlook it, but when he realized that his actions were tied to the fictional him, he knew he couldn't do anything to save the story.

He attempted to piece it all together. His story had come to life despite it being unfinished, yet somehow the plot was completing itself on its own. Nothing made sense. No explanation that he would come up with could ever make sense. All because fiction was not real. But if that was so, why could he hear Hyunjin's voice so clearly?

"What's going on? You've been acting strange since our one month celebration," the taller inquired, capturing Jisung in a lazy back hug and reading his book from over his shoulder. "What's that?" He could feel Jisung's body stiffen with fear. "What is that?" Hyunjin repeated, releasing the young writer to pick up the notebook.

Jisung knew that this would happen. It was written. And there was nothing he could have done to change it.

Hyunjin kept reading, surprised when he saw the words writing themsleves down to keep the story going. "What is this, Jisung?" he questioned, tears making their way up to his eyes. "Is this real?" Now Hyunjin was holding the book in front of the younger, nearly shoving the thing in his face. He was infuriated.

"Hyunjin, please—"

"No! Don't call me that. I don't have a real name. You just made that up to fill in the gap to your perfect boyfriend."

Jisung could only listen as Hyunjin shouted his heart out. It actually made him happy to know that the character he had created was quite literally breaking character. But it didn't make it any less painful to hear him cough his cries back.

"Is this all my life is worth? All those years I spent with you, supporting you, encouraging you, even crying with you. . . all those years, and you've never actually been there?" Finally the tears fell from his eyes and Jisung could feel his own reddening.

"Listen, Hyuniin—"

"Is the sole reason for my existence to love you?"

"Hyunjin!" The character raised his eyes to meet Jisung's, sniffling back his sobs. "I didn't make your name. Perhaps everything else is artificial. . . but your name is real. It's you, okay? And as you're saying all these things to me, you are making yourself."

Hyunjin seemed to have calmed down. He took a seat on the edge of Jisung's bed, gazing up at the writer intently.

"You're free now," Jisung told him, crouching down to match eye levels. "You've broken the fourth wall. The story has ended."

"How do you know?"

Jisung chuckled dryly, showing the latter a painful smile. "Hyunjin, this is my story. I wrote it. I figured it out; all those words, they weren't just magically appearing for no reason. It's my subconsciousness."

"What?"

Jisung rearranged the ideas in his head. He wasn't certain of his theories, but he had a feeling that they weren't far-fetched either.

"Aren't you wondering how a writer can meet his character?" Hyunjin nodded, avoiding the younger's eyes at the mention of 'character.' "I think we're standing in between my world and yours. And now that the story's ended. . . we're about to return to our respective homes."

Hyunjin widened his eyes. "Wait, no! Why? I-I mean, I don't want to go back to living a meaningless life. Is there any way you could take me with you?"

"I'm. . . sorry Hyunjin but I don't know if that's possible," Jisung admitted, feeling incredibly guilty for Hyunjin's suffering.

How was he supposed to live, knowing that he wasn't real? That his friends and family were invented for the sake of some sixteen-year old's story? That his boyfriend was his creator? Breaking the fourth wall was Hyunjin's best mistake, and he would do anything to forget about it.

Jisung continued, "I doubt this place is even real to begin with. Now that I think about it, it feels like this. . . world won't last that long. Kind of like I said earlier, it's impossible for you to jump to my realm and me to yours. But. . . agh, nevermind. Nothing makes sense. Us meeting is impossible, end of story. . . _Literally_."

Hyunjin was silent for a long pause until he asked, "Can you do me a favor then?"

Jisung nodded vigorously. "Anything."

"Once this is all over, and you go back to your home, can you. . ." Hyunjin swallowed, trying not to break down right then and there, "make me forget about everything?"

"Everything?"

"Everything. I. . . mostly want to forget about you, and us. I really thought I fell in love with you, and I still do up until now." Hyunjin's voice was shaking as he spoke. "But now I know that it was artificial, despite it feeling so vividly real. . ." He could feel his heart physically aching as he fought to speak those words, burying his head in his hands.

"Letting go of you won't be easy. So. . ." He took a deep breath, forcing himself to meet Jisung's eyes. "I'd much rather uhm, forget that we ever knew each other."

The writer tried not to choke on his submerging sobs, pressing his lips into a straight line. He could only nod as speaking hurt too much. He had already grown attached to the latter, and the thought of having to wipe himself away from Hyunjin's memory left a fresh and open wound next to his heart. However, it would be much easier for Hyunjin to live on so Jisung reluctantly accepted.

"I'm guessing this marks the end of the story," Hyunjin said, taking these last few moments they still had together to simply stare at Jisung.

The younger slumped into the space next to Hyunjin, fiddling with his fingers and staring at the floor. The taller could tell that he was reaching his breaking point.

"It. . . it doesn't have to end badly though."

Hyunjin cupped Jisung's cheek carefully, as if he was a bubble on the verge of popping. The writer did not fight against his actions and embraced the moment instead; after this, there would be no seeing Hyunjin again, so he had better bask in every second of the time they were sharing until it was over.

Hyunjin inched closer to Jisung rather hesitantly, closing his eyes when he felt the younger doing the same. Without any required details, and better simply put, they kissed. For the third and final time ever, they kissed, letting the tears flow once more.

The warmth of each other's bodies soon disappeared and the feeling of their lips touching vanished with it. When Jisung opened his eyes, Hyunjin was gone. But he was still in his room, and everything was just the way he had left it a mere second ago, with the exception of Hyunjin's absence.

Jisung buried his face in his knees, bawling his eyes out when he realized that Hyunjin was no more. His heart was aching and his stomach was churning with the sorrow that was filling his soul. He did not try to push it away. Instead, he held on to this desolation as a parting gift from Hyunjin. There was nothing that he had which belonged to the character, apart from wonderful memories, but this feeling would always stay with him. And Jisung was okay with it now.

All that was left for him to do, was to fulfill Hyunjin's wish and be done with the story, once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,okay so this doesn't exactly fit in "hyunsung for softies"
> 
> ヽ（´ー｀）┌


End file.
